Orphanage
by Baroquemonger
Summary: AU. Will is an 18 yr old in present day NY. He is kicked out of the orphanage and must find his own way with only  300. Halt finds him and takes him in. But...does he have a secret he's not sharing? WillxGilan WillxHalt
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I'M BAAAAAAAACK! lol. Here's the new story I'm writing. Indeed it is an AU but its a GOOD one lol. I enjoy writing this one a great deal. Its ttly adorable and sooooo cute. And just so you know. The sexy time doesn't occur until a few chapters later. Sorry but this is gonna be a lotta plot. CUTE plot and lots of decisions by Will. ANYWHOO! Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ranger's Apprentice. You would know if I did cuz Halt woulda screwed Will already.**

August 6th 4pm

I couldn't believe it. I just COULDN'T. I was being thrown out of my HOME! I'd been here 18 years! 18 years in this orphanage! And 13 of those years were spent helping take care of the littler kids! But now I was packing my bags and getting ready to leave Cherry Hill Orphanage. I had only my meager clothing and items with $100 the government was giving me and the $200 I'd saved up from the small anonymous envelope I received on my birthday each year. It was 4 days before what we always celebrated my birthday as but the government said I was ACTUALLY born today. I refused to ever celebrate my birthday today though. The day I came here was my birthday to me. Technically I was 18 today and a legal man.

Sighing I put a small piece of paper in my wallet with my money and threw it in my duffel bag I was provided. The paper was crumpled and ripped in places but meant so much to me. 13 small words printed neatly on the front.

_His mother died in labor_

_His father died a hero_

_Call him Will_

Seemingly so trivial but so so important to me. Whoever wrote it cared about me. Well cared enough to write a note at least and name me. That was all that mattered.

Zipping up my duffel I smiled as I heard small footsteps down the hall. I had very could hearing and senses and I knew who it was.

"Will?" came a soft voice. I turned around without needing to. A small 8 year old girl edged her way inside his shared room. Her back length blond hair was coated in dust and her face a dirty mess. A pink spaghetti strap dress that was 2 sizes too big hung from her thin body. 2 wide blue eyes shone through the dirt.

"Alyss!" I smiled. "Come in! What's up, shortcake?" I asked as I ruffled her hair.

"Will, are you leaving me?" I froze as I stared at the pitiful face before me. Then, quickly, I pulled Alyss tightly into my arms.

"I wouldn't leave if I didn't have too, sweetie. But I'm too old to be here anymore. I gotta find my own way in this big, wide world," I smiled warmly.

Alyss started to tear up and pulled away to look at me. "Then adopt me so I can come too! We can find a place together!" Looking at that face I almost did. Alyss was so perfect. I knew as soon as she actually took a shower like I ask of her each night and she grew into her body more she would be a heart throb and I'd be the daddy pushing away all the guys.

"I can't, Alyss...I wouldn't be able to take care of you like I'd need to. You need to stay and wait for some good mommy and daddy to find you."

"But Will, why can't it be two daddy's like you are gonna be?"

She was right. It was a well-known fact at Cherry Hill Orphanage that Will No-name was gay. Although not flaming. I was very discreet about it...sometimes. It always got out somehow and that's probably why I was never adopted.

I sighed. "It won't be normal. And you will get made fun of."

"I don't care! I want you to be my daddy!" Alyss yelled as she gripped me tighter. I had taken care of Alyss for years and now I was leaving. This was killing her as much as me.

"I love you so much, Alyss! I promise when I can I will come get you. And I'll come see you all the time here!"

"Pinky swear?" she asked sticking out her little finger.

"Pinky swear!" I smiled as I clasped my pinky around her tiny one. I looked up at the clock and sighed for the thousandth time that day. "I gotta go munchkin'! I swear I'll be back to visit when I have time."

"I love you, Will," Alyss cried as I grabbed my pack.

"Love you, too," I said hugging her once more and leaving her crying in my room.

*&*&*&*&*&*&* August 6th 5pm

Looking up and down the street I decided what to do next. The orphanage director said I should look for an apartment. A CHEAP one and then immediately a job. $300 to get me an apartment TONIGHT. She was crazy. But I heeded her advice anyway. I had to start SOMEWHERE. I hiked down the street to the nearest newsstand.

I grabbed one of the free paper and skipped straight to the section with apartment offers. I stared flabbergasted at the paper. The cheapest one was $450 a month! What was this? Uptown? Were these people deluding themselves? This was DOWNTOWN! No one had that kind of money, the idiots.

Frustrated I threw the paper back down and stalked away. I didn't get any weird stares. It was New York after all. We had a...COLORFUL population of personalities...

Suddenly I remembered a large billboard about 10 blocks away. It was HUGE and TONS of people put their posters and fliers up. Most people would have taken a bus or cab but I never did things the easy way. Plus I could use a workout.

It also helped I wanted to save my money. So I started my long trek down the street frowning lightly. I hated doing this. I wish I could have known I was going to be kicked out like this and had more time to look. I had a feeling in the pit of my stomach I wouldn't find a good apartment. Fear and dread over took me. What if I really COULD'NT find anything? What would I do? There was nothing I could do. No where to go. I was alone. Utterly alone and screwed over. I thought distantly of Alyss, glad I left her there. Not like they would've let me take her...I had nothing and could give her nothing. They wouldn't give Alyss to a person like that. And for that I was happy. She really did need a home. With a mother and father. Not one where she would be called the girl with the "fagot father."

That word hurt the most. That name they gave me. I couldn't stand it. I hated the names and the things they said. It utterly killed me. I'd tuned them out as often as I could but the echoes stayed with me through the years. I could remember the names from years and years ago. And the pain and sting didn't leave them.

I was startled when someone ran into me. I looked up and apoligized as a man did the same and scurried off to do whatever he was doing. I looked around to see I finally reached where I was headed.

A tall, wrap-around billboard stood in a they city square and was very large. Nearly 5 feet tall and maybe 10 feet in diameter. I was going to spend forever looking for apartments.

*&*&*&*&*&*&* August 6th 7pm

And it seemed that way after about 2 hours of looking. It was late and I hadn't found anything I could afford. All of them were above $500 a month except for a few that I wouldn't stoop to if they were free.

I groaned and slumped against a brick wall. Again I got no stares. Kids my age on the street with a duffel bag were...well...common.

Closing my eyes I leaned back against the building. The sky was pink and red and I knew there was no way I was going to have a bed to sleep in tonight. I guessed I could always find an ally...I could curl up with my duffel bag as a pillow and-

My arm tugged violently as my bag was suddenly ripped free from me. Gasping I jumped to my feet as a dirty kid younger than me ran swiftly away from me. And he had my bag.

"Shit," I murmured as I ran after him. I hadn't kept my wallet with me. It was IN my bag. I chastised myself for being so stupid. That kid now had new clothes and $300. Well I wasn't going to just give it to him. "THEIF!" I screamed. "Stop him!" Of course no one did. This wasn't their business and they weren't getting into it.

Cursing I quickened my pace. I was already light on my feet and the adrenaline and extra force I put into each step helped me go even faster. But this kid obviously knew the place way better than I did. He took seemingly random turns and allies. Once or twice jumping a fence. The darkness was helping him get away too. I was growing weary as we took a back street. I couldn't stop. I couldn't lose my stuff.

Without warning a blur fell from a fire escape onto the thief. It tackled him and I froze as it stood, leaning over a knocked out street rat.

It was a man. And not just any man. A SEXY man. He was in his late 30's maybe with salt and pepper hair and a beard that didn't make him look old but seemed to show he'd been through a lot in his life. Both hair and beard were cut oddly but made him look oh so rugged. He wore a simple pair of well fit jeans and a white wife beater and black boots. He was also really tan.

He kept me in place with a brown eyed stare. This man was turning me on and he wasn't even doing anything but looking at me. He was a God. A fallen God, as simple as that. A God who was at this moment picking up the thief and waking him up.

When the kid woke up he gasped and tried to free himself. Silently the God freed him and sent him off. Then he picked up my bag and walked over to a still frozen me.

"This is yours?" he said in a husky voice. Oh jeez was it gorgeous. I couldn't speak so just nodded once. The older man handed it to me and slowly I took it. My hand grazed his and a shock went through my arm right to my heart. For a moment I thought I saw the same in him.

"Shall I walk you home? It's dark now," he said.

I lowered my head suddenly feeling very unworthy. "I...I don't have one."

He stood a moment thinking this over then nodded and grabbed my hand and pulled me along. He was so warm. "Then you'll just have to stay with me, won't you?" My face caught fire and I stuttered.

"B-but what! I-I don't even...we just met and..."

The man stopped and turned around. "Do you have somewhere else to go?"

"Well...n-no I guess not..."

"Then I'm the best chance you have for a warm house tonight aren't I? Plus I know you better than you might think," he said ominously.

What had I gotten myself into? This man could be a rapist for all I knew! Why else would he care so much that a thief took my things or that I had no where to go? And what did he mean he 'knew' me?

"S-sir, please," I stuttered. I had to get away.

"Call me Halt," he said.

"O-okay well 'Halt' why are you taking me in like this?" I asked.

"Let's just say I have a debt to repay," he whispered as we turned down a large street. What did THAT mean?

A few doors down we stopped. I looked up at a sign that said, "Magic Bakery". He took out a key and unlocked the door and walked right it.

It seemed to be a quaint little coffee shop/bakery. To my left was a counter to order with yummy pastries under glass. Everywhere else had tiny tables with stools and a couch sat in a corner with coffee table. Behind everything was a bathroom and staircase going up to the left.

"What is this?" I asked. Where he raped small children?

"My shop. I bake," He smiled. I stared up and swallowed heavily. He had a beautiful smile. It was thin and small but fit him well. I drowned in his luminous aura and felt even worse. I felt ugly and insignificant next to him. Which was stupid considering he may be a bad person.

"Come on. Let's go upstairs. That's where my apartment is," Halt pulled me up the stairs with a muscular arm and faintly wondered if I would mind be raped by this man. Well isn't the saying 'You can't rape the willing'?

The apartment was small. At the top of the stairs you looked immediately at an counter to the kitchen. Behind that was, of course, the kitchen. It seemed a little small until I realized he didn't need something fancy IF it was just him. The living room filled the rest of the area. Against the wall to my left were two doors.

"Behind one door is my room. Behind the other is a bathroom. There is another room there," he gestured to the wall behind us, "But I've been using it as storage and an office. So I'm afraid you will have to use the couch tonight. Better than the street though." he might have laughed there...or smiled. But something told me he wasn't the type for either. I frowned thinking I may never see his smile again. But chastised myself for such a thought.

Halt's home was extremely neat for a presumably single guy. Nothing out of place at all. "And this isn't free," Halt said.

I sighed. There it was. A catch. "What is it?" I asked. Assuming to pay loads of money. Or worse, with my body (still _maybe_ not a bad thing).

"You have to work in the bakery."

I frowned. "I don't know anything about baking."

"I'll teach you. It's not hard. And I do most of the baking. I just need a helper around. No one seems to want to work here. They think I'm a sorcerer or magician for some odd reason." He took my bag and put it beside the couch. "Hungry?" he asked.

I shook my head, fearing drugs. I sat on the couch as he left to the kitchen. I heard him moving around and doing something and he came back with a sandwich and water. "You're a terrible liar, Will," he said.

I froze. I never told Halt my name. NEVER! I jumped up. "I never told you my name, Halt."

Halt froze too and seemed to yell at himself silently. "Will," he said calmly, "Please let me explain."

"Oh my God! Are you a stalker or something? Maybe a child molester or rapist? Watching me until you could 'kindly' let me into your house. Was that kid part of your act?" I grabbed my bag and ran to the stairs. "You're a creep. I'm out of here!"

"WILL! Wait!" Halt said running and grabbing my arm.

"HELP! HELP!" I screamed. Hoping someone would hear me.

"Will! Please calm down! Shut up and let me explain!" I tried to scream but he pulled my arm and threw me on the couch, straddling me into place. Dammit I was going to get raped on my 'birthday' and mom's death day. This was a hell of a day.

"Will, my name is Halt and I've known you since you were born. I've always watched over you."

I screamed and he covered my mouth. My screams were muffled as I tried to pry loose from him.

"I knew your father!" he yelled. I dropped my hands at that and stared. "We were friends. Very close friends. We got into some trouble and he died protecting me. I felt indebted to your mother but she died almost as soon as I saw her. So I promised myself to take care of you," he said as he slowly released my mouth.

"...you're lying," I said wide-eyed.

"I wrote that note and left you at Cherry Hill," Halt whispered.

"B-but...then you name me?" I asked.

"No," he said ruining what I'd always thought about that note. "You're mother and father decided to call you that before you were born. I just put it on the note."

Anger flooded through me as pieces put themselves together. "Why didn't you just keep me and raise me?"

"I knew nothing about kids. And I knew I wouldn't be able to take care of you like I could. So I sent a small amount of money each year to make up for it. But now I want to do something. I want to be owe your father."

I sighed as tears flooded from my eyes. I couldn't handle all this. He couldn't be lying. I could tell in his eyes. He truly wanted to make amends. The past couldn't be changed. That was my motto. And I felt like I could trust Halt now that things were out in the open.

"Okay," I said accepting everything.

Halt sighed and smiled. "Thank you." I blushed at his beautiful smiled.

I suddenly recalled his positioning on me. "Uh, Halt? Please get off me."

"Oh, yeah," he said getting up.

"Now what?" I asked.

"I'd really like you to stay here with me," Halt said.

I sighed. "Okay, yeah. I've got no where else to go." Halt nodded. I looked down at the plate on the coffee table. "Is that tuna salad?" I tried to keep my voice calm. I loved tuna salad.

Halt nodded and I saw a glint in his eyes. He knew I loved it. Trying to be cool I picked up the plate and looked at it as if it was no big deal. Halt turned on the TV as I ate. We watched some random show.

I finished the sandwich quickly despite my 'nonchalance'. And drank all the water. I looked up at a wall clock. Nearly 9pm and I was about to pass out. Understandable from all the activity in one day. I tried staying awake but my eyes wouldn't agree. Before I realized it my body fell over and I laid in Halt's lap. I tried to get up but I was just too tired. I felt Halt's hand on my head as he stroked my hair.

And soon I drifted off to sleep.

**AN: heehee so how'd you like it? PLEASE REVIEW! I like to know if I did things wrong. I know I prolly got things like the note wrong or even some details about them wrong :( sowwy. GILAN SHOWS UP NEXT CHAPTER! OOOOOH!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:****I AM SOOO SORRY! I've been so busy lately I haven't gotten a chance to type at ALL! I love you guys so much and I feel uber bad :( anyway...here's the new chapter!**

August 7th, 5AM

I woke up the nest morning to Halt's voice. "Wake up! Breakfast!" He called.

I yawned and started to get up. Only to find a blanket had been draped around me. I stood and folded it then walked to the kitchen.

The kitchen was basically in the corner of the living room. With a counter giving the area a 'square surrounded by 3 sides' feel. Three stools were on the outside of the counter acting as a table apparently. I sat at one of the stool and a plate of scrambled eggs with cheese, toast and jam, bacon, and pancakes. A glass on orange juice sat by a fork and napkin.

"Need syrup?" Halt asked. I looked up and dropped the fork I'd picked up. Halt was in a pair of plaid blue and green flannel pajama pants. JUST pajama pants. He had no shirt on and I could see every well defined ab on him and every muscle on his arms. I was at a loss for words.

"Will?" Halt asked turning towards me. He lifted an eyebrow and I blinked myself out of a trance.

"Um...sure," I said adding, "Please." halt set a small jug of syrup in front of me with a still questioning face.

"I'm gong to teach you to bake today. I'll keep you mostly on the counter but you should know the basics.

"Okay," I said taking a bite of pancake. Flavor exploded on my tongue and I sighed happily. "Halt! You're such a good cook!" I exclaimed.

"Thank you. It's always good to be appreciated for my cooking."

I quickly tucked into my food and finished almost immediately. I dragged my pack from the under the coffee table and dug around for my other set of clothes and changed.

"Is that all you have?" Halt called to me. For a moment I regretted my giving all my share of clothes to the other kids but shoved the thought away. I could survive on few clothes. I could survive the teasing.

"Yeah," I said putting on a brave front.

"We'll have to get you new clothes. In the meantime, you can wear some of mine."

I blushed. "Are you sure?"

"Well you're not wearing dirty clothes in my clean bakery. So go. Jeans are in the bottom drawer and shirts in the middle," Halt said pointing to his room. "You may need a belt. They're in the closet."

I did as I was told and shuffled into Halt's bedroom. Like the rest of the apartment it was extremely bare and clean. One wall had a queen size bed with 2 small tables on each side. Another door in the room connected to the bathroom.

I headed over to the dresser Halt had spoken of and pulled open the top and squeaked.

Halt's boxers...

I closed it and opened the bottom with jeans. I dug around for a small pair which ended up being dark blue-green shorts. They were a little big on me but I'd get the belt.

I tugged open the drawer with shirts and picked out a black wife-beater that hugged my body tightly.

The closet was right beside me and I peered inside. Fancier clothes that needed hanged greeted me with some shoes on the floor. A long mirror hung on the inside of the door and I caught a look at myself. I looked pretty hot. The outfit matched with my ratty hair and made me sort of look like a male model in those magazines I often borrowed from Alyss and the other girls. I smiled and again searched for the belt.

An arm suddenly was over my shoulder by my head and a chest pressed firmly to my back.

"The belt is hanging on the back wall," Halt said and reached to grab one. He picked out a black one and without saying a word started to thread it though my belt loops.

"Um Halt...I can, uh, do that," I stuttered trying hard not to notice Halt's hands surrounding me.

"Well we got to go and I doubt you could do so as quickly as I. Plus I'm already done," He said as he went to pick out his own clothes for the day. Without me even leaving yet he dropped his pants and dressed in a red t-shirt and jean shorts. I swallowed hard and stiffly walked out. As I was tying up my shoes Halt came out fully dressed and ready to go.

"Come on. We've gotta bake some bread," Halt said walking down the stairs. I followed quickly and Halt went to unlock the bakery door. "Go back into the kitchen and wash your hands," Halt said as he waved to a man across the street.

I did as I was told and went through the 'Employees Only' door by the counter. Inside was filled with ovens, cooling racks, counters, and fridges. A pantry was in the back and to my left was a doorway to behind the counter where coffee and tea machines lines the walls. I sought out a sink and washed my hands.

"Alright, first thing we have to do is get ingredients out. So-" Halt was cut off by a figure that jumped and tackled him from the side.

When I finally processed what had happened Halt was on the floor with a man on top of him. KISSING him. I stood slack jawed and stared.

"Morning, Baby!" The brown-haired man said releasing Halt's lips.

Halt sighed. "I heard you coming from across the street."

"Then why didn't you stop me?"

"If I did you would continue to try all day and I'd never get any work done," Halt said pushing the other man off. "Get up and go do your job."

The man named Gilan stood and looked over at me as if noticing just now my existence...which probably was the case.

"Babe, who's this?" Gilan smiled asking Halt.

"This is Will. He's living with me and working here," Halt said matter-of-fact.

Gilan gasped. "_The_ Will?

Halt sighed. "Yes."

"He's 18 already?"

"Yep. Big isn't he?" Halt said sarcastically.

"Just like his dad! And we have no room to talk. We're all short. Well- not in some areas," Gilan said winking at me. He walked sexily to me and rubbed his arm against me. "At least some of me. There's some very NOT short parts I'd love to show you," Gilan said against my neck.

I blushed violently and shivered. He was messing with me! Two could play at that game. "I'd love to," I said huskily, opening my neck wider to him. "But it'll have to be your place. My current accommodations wouldn't help the mood." I stuck a sexy pose.

Gilan pulled back and stared. "Are you seriously gay?" He asked.

I smiled and nodded.

"Yay! Gay Trio! We all have to go shopping together!"

"Trio?" I asked.

"Yes. Gilan and I are as well," Halt said.

My heart fell. "So you and Gilan...?"

"No," Halt said quickly. "I'm single. Watch out for Gilan. He's a tease."

"I resent that!" Gilan pouted then smiled. "Of course, it's completely true! But you love it!"

Halt rolled his eyes. "You're not my type."

"Liar!"

As Gilan and Halt bickered I rolled everything around in my mind. Halt was gay. The sexy, demigod who saved my pack was gay and SINGLE! And I was LIVING with him. There was once a gay boy who was sharing a room with me. We became attached and he had turned me. His name was Horace and he'd taken my virginity...quite a few times actually. But he got adopted by some army family. They most certainly would have turned him straight again and thrown him in the army. We lost touch. But this was different. I was SURE Halt wasn't inexperienced and he was sooo much hotter than Horace. Thinking about Halt made me get kinda hard so I tried to change the subject.

"So when do people come in?" I asked.

Halt stopped and looked at me. "Usually for breakfast and brunch and randomly throughout the day for coffee. People come for bread for their homes too." At that moment a customer called from the counter.

"Gilan! Go do your job!" Halt yelled.

"Yesir!" Gilan said saluting and running off.

"Alright Will. Let's bake some bread."

So Halt proceeded to teach me how to bake lots of breads and showed me where the recipes are. W also wrapped lots when Gilan came back with orders. Halt soon promoted me to coffee which was harder than bread. There were lots of buttons and machines and Gilan kept flirting which distracted me a lot. Around 7PM we were cleaning up when a customer came in.

"Hello sir! How can I help you?" Gilan called cheerily.

"Hello. I'd like a Rotary Cake please..." He asked. Rotary Cake? That wasn't on the menu.

Gilan went very still and dropped the smile. "HALT!" He called.

Halt came out cleaning his hands on a towel. "What is it?" He asked.

"This guy wants a Rotary Cake."

Halt's eyes slitted. "Come upstairs. Gilan? Lock up and take Will out. He needs clothes," Halt said handing Gilan a card. Gilan nodded, and Halt walked the man upstairs.

"Gilan?" I asked.

"It's nothing, Will. Let's go! Halt gave us his card and we have all night! I'll take you to Aero and Hollister... We can go out wherever you like!"

I smiled and everything was forgotten. I had never gone shopping for myself. And never went out to eat unless a family who wanted to adopt me took me out. I love the Aero models though. They rarely wore shirts which made me pretty happy.

"Come on. You can meet Blaze."

**AN:**** I'm so sorry it's short but I wanted to get it out to you guys! Did anyone catch the meaning of the bakery's name in the last chapter btw? Brownie points if you know! OR if you comment!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: So I'm really bad at this whole quick update thing xD I'm too lazy to type. Well here's chapter 3 which is also short. I'll start up on 4 tomorrow after I go to my grandpa's grave, I promise!**

**BTW! do you know what my favorite fruit is? well it's in this chapter xDDD so be warned.**

"Who?"

"Blaze! My car! He's my baby!" Gilan smiled as he skipped down the sidewalk.

I giggled and followed him to a pretty blue mustang. "Here he is!" Gilan said giddily.

"'He'? Aren't they usually 'she'?" I asked.

"Yeah but I'm gay. Why the hell would I want a girl car?" Gilan managed to keep a straight face for all of two seconds. We both laughed and got into Blaze and took the short trip to Aero.

The store was HUGE. I'd only been to good wills for new clothes. Which technically weren't new.

"OK. So what do you need?" Gilan asked.

"Everything!" I laughed.

"THAT can be arranged!" Gilan took me around grabbing everything he deemed cute in my size and his. When he couldn't carry anymore we found a large dressing room and he threw me in.

"Strip," He said.

"W-what?" I blushed.

"You're not AFRAID are you?" Gilan teased.

I blushed brighter and lifted my chin. "No! What do I put on?" I asked.

"Tryyyy...This, this, this and this," he said as he tossed a pair of jeans, a plain tee and button down shirt along with a pair of those cool sandle/flip flop things.

As I changed into the ensemble Gilan changed into khaki shorts and a black tee shirt. He looked over at me a whistled. "Look at YOU! You look like a shorter version of those sexy models hanging all over this store! Yum!"

I smiled. "I'm not THAT hot."

"Boy you're turning me on with that humble exterior!"

"Look at you though! Is that a 6-pack under there?" I asked lifting his shirt with a finger.

"It's possible," Gilan smirked. "You could have one too if you worked out a bit, flabby!" He said poking me.

"Hey, it's cute flab!" I retorted.

"Well," Gilan said leaning into me, "That's because you're cute."

I flushed bright red. "S-stop teasing, Gilan!"

"Who said I was teasing?" Gilan said as he took my lips to his.

They were just as sweet as him. And soft as if chap stick was an hourly ritual for him. I quickly registered what was happening and eagerly kissed back. His tongue flicked out begging for entrance and I easily gave it. His tongue slid smoothly into my mouth, and danced with mine. I entangled my fingers in his hair and his fingers in mine. He backed me up against the mirror and kissed me harder.

All too soon we ran out of air and had to let go. He stared at me red lipped and panting. "Will?" he asked, "Spend the night with me."

I nodded, panting as well. Gilan smiled. He picked up all the clothes and ran to the cashier and payed for it all including what we were wearing and ran out to Blaze with me in tow.

Gilan sped so fast down the road I thought we were going to die. But his apartment was only a few blocks away. He practically skipped up 2 flights and unlocked his door.

"Welcome to chez Gilan!" He smirked.

I smiled and walked in. It was simple like Halt's but messier. Estrange clothes littered the furniture. It felt more like a home.

Before I knew what was happening, Gilan had me up against a wall. "I want you so bad..." He said gruffly.

"Take me," I whispered.

Kissing me, Gilan wrapped my legs around his waist and carried me to his bedroom. We fell together on his bed, him on top of me. I ran a hand up his shirt and nearly tore it off. Gilan's crotch was right against mine. Rubbing with every movement. I started getting hot and hard. Gilan felt this and smiled, slipping a finger into my pants and unbuttoning them. I smiled and dove my tongue into his mouth as I fumbled with his button. Gilan moved to kiss my neck as I finally removed his pants and slipped my own off.

"G-Gilan!" I stuttered. Gilan was only too happy to remove my shirt and ravage my chest.

"You're so soft," He murmured against me. He moved to suck my nipple while teasing the other with his fingers.

I moaned loudly from his warm, wet mouth roaming over me. I bucked slightly and Gilan laughed. "Restless, aren't we?" He asked.

"Oh Gilan, please!" I begged.

Gilan chuckled and kissed his way down to my bellybutton taking a moment to tease me by licking around it and diving in. He then moved down and pulled my boxers with his teeth, revealing my manhood to the cold. A chill went through my spine and I gasped. But just as quickly as it hit air it was engulfed but an amazing warm, cavern. I groaned loudly as Gilan bobbed up and down licking and sucking.

Colors filled my mind and I was close to coming. But Gilan wasn't having it. He rose and took his own boxers off and reaching into a drawer he pulled out a bottle of lube and squeezed some to his fingers. The small light shining somewhere beside him let me see his face, flushed and panting. His erection stood out seemingly beckoning to me.

"Gilan!" I moaned begging for release.

"Don't worry, babe." Gilan said lifting my hips to wrap my legs around him. Our groins rubbed together and momentarily we both groaned in pleasure together.

Gilan would his arm behind me and inserted a digit into me, making me squirm and throw my head back. Gilan smirked and inserted another. I nearly screamed as Gilan pulled in and out making scissoring motions with his long, slender fingers.

"Gilan, I'm ready," I panted. He smiled and rubbed some lube on his dick. Placing himself before me he smirked at me and leaned forward. I groaned at the slight pain as he entered me but it soon vanished as Gilan kissed me. He started out slow in a steady rate but soon picked up speed and we grunted and screamed together.

Not long after I screamed out, "GILAN!" as I emptied myself on his chest.

Gilan followed, screaming my name and emptying himself into me. He collapsed on me and we panted trying to gather our breath. Once he got his he pulled out and lay beside me, pulling me into his arms.

"It's been a long time since I was on top," Gilan chuckled.

"It's been a long time since I've done it," I retorted.

"Well," Gilan said dropping his smiled, "We COULD do it all the time. If you came to live here. I knew your Dad. He was a good man and I know his son must be too. I want to know all about you. Please come?"

I looked into Gilan's and saw the hope there. I also wanted to get to know Gilan. He was so cute and bubbly and a big tease. But there was also Halt. Who watched over me like an angel and looked like a God. But I had a chance with Gilan. Halt was a big question mark sexually.

I made a spontaneous decision. I didn't care for over thinking things.

"I really like you, Gilan. You're cute and sweet and REALLY good in bed...but..." 

"I'm just a one night stand," He finished.

"No!" I said quickly. "I would happily do it whenever you want, Gil!" I said rubbing my hand up his thigh. "But Halt really wants to make up to my Dad by taking care of me."

Gilan sighed. "I think everyone wants to make up to your Dad... So this ISN'T a one night stand?"

"Hell no! I really like you Gil! And tonight was totally AMAZING!" I smiled and nuzzled Gilan's chest.

Gilan smiled and held me closer. "Promise to spend lots of nights with me?"

"I promise lots and lots of sleepovers!"

Gilan chuckled and pulled me into a kiss. "I think I owe you dinner too. Will you go on a date with me this Friday, Will? We can go anywhere you want!"

I smiled. "It'll be my first date."

"Well I'm honored!"

"I'm looking forward to Friday, Gil."

Gilan sighed. "I love how you say my name."

"I love your smile."

"Gilan smirked and nuzzled my cheek. "Let's sleep a little before work."

I made a face. "Ugh. Work."

"It's not too bad," Gilan laughed.

"That's true," I said drifting off. "I get to be with you."

I fell asleep to Gilan's laughter and the smell of rain...Gilan's smell.

August 8th sometime before dawn

_I was trapped. Trapped in dense woods and I was running. Running from darkness that creeped behind me. My feet were bloodied by thorns when I shot free between two trees into a clearing. It wasn't pretty. It was covered in blood. Who's blood I wasn't sure. Perhaps mine. Two paths stood out. Both looked clean and happy and nice. A wind blew from the right path and I was overcome with the smell of rain. It was sweet and nice and drew me to it._

_A wind then blew from the left one and a completely different smell overtook me. It was husky and dark and oddly appealing. Like a hearth after a fire there was a faint warmth emanating from it. _

_I was at a loss. Which did I take?_

Before I could decide I was suddenly in an odd blue room with an annoying beeping. I yawned and looked around only to see Gilan with a pillow over his head drowning out the alarm. I smirked and leaned over to turn off the alarm.

**AN: yeah yeah yeah. Its short I know. Well if you want me to update faster you need to ALL comment me! Even a simple "Cool" will do. I just like to know my fans are still out there! I love you all! MWAH!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: *Quietly creeps into the room* Heeeeeeey guuuuuys... So...it's been awhile yeah? **

I quietly crawled over to Gilan sleeping soundly on his back with the pillow over his face. I carefully straddled his waste and slid down under the sheet. His member lay there beckoning to me. How could I pass on this opportunity?

I smirked as I licked the tip of his dick as my hand wrapped around the base. I felt a jolt as his member woke up. I slipped him a little further into my mouth and was rewarded with a moan above me. Feeling bolder I ran my tongue up the length of him and heard a sharp intake of breath. I slowly pushed his whole cock into my mouth and drew a long, deep moan from the man under me.

"Will!" Gilan moaned.

Carefully, I was able to fit his length completely in my mouth. I hummed in congratulations to myself and felt the hips under my buck. I moved myself up and down, slowly and quickly. Gilan moaned to match my speeds and bucked as I hummed and giggled on him.

Gilan tasted amazing. Sweet and pure, like rainwater. I bobbed up and down, begging him to cum quickly. He moaned louder and louder, until I was sure the neighbors heard. All at once, with no warning, he came hard and hot into my mouth. I swallowed and giggled as I crawled my way up and lay on top of his chest.

" , this is your 6:00am wake up call," I smirked.

"If I get woken up like that every day, I may throw that damn alarm out the window now."

I smiled, stretched, and snuggled up under his arm.

"You taste good," I mumbled into him.

"God damn, you are so cute!" Gilan chuckled. "I hate to say it, really I do, but we have to go before Halt snaps his whip."

"But I need a shower," I whined and wrinkled my nose.

"Let's just go like this," Gilan said as he grabbed my face and pulled my close. "Let's let everyone smell us and know. I want to tell the world I got this beautiful man into my bed last night."

I sighed and kissed Gilan deeply, feeling nothing but pure bliss.

"Oh Gilan...can I at least brush my teeth? I have morning breath."

Gilan jumped on top of me, running his hand through my hair and grabbing the back of my head to push my lips closer to his. "I don't give a shit if you're breath smells like Halt after a workout. I want to kiss you until our lips bleed."

I moaned into Gilan's mouth. I was completely wrapped up into the sweet things he said and didn't notice as he picked me up and carried me to the bathroom. He set me down and touched my face again.

"There's an extra toothbrush in the medicine cabinet. And towels in the closet," He smiled and closed the door but I could see the longing in his eyes.

I looked around at Gilan's deep blue bathroom. A shade or two deeper than his bedroom. Green accents scattered around reminded me of the ocean. I turned on the shower as I brushed my teeth with the green toothbrush I found in the cabinet and grabbed a white towel from the closet like Gil said.

I jumped into the shower and sighed in relief. I could feel the grime slip down my body as the warm water ran around my arms and legs and beat against my back. I moaned and swung my hand back under the water.

Out of nowhere I felt panic just as a hand slipped in and ran down my back and around my side to my stomach.

"So warm," I heard whispered against my neck.

"Gilan," I sighed and leaned back against his naked chest. "It is. I never got hot water at the orphanage. I liked to let the little kids go first." I chuckled feeling nostalgic, "Of course Alyss never did stay clean long!"

"Who's Alyss?" Gilan asked as he squirted out some shampoo and began to wash our hair.

"A little girl from the orphanage. She's only seven but she was my world. Almost like a real little sister."

I suddenly remembered my promise to Alyss. "Gilan!" I shouted.

Gilan jumped. His eyes were closed to keep out suds. "What? What happened?"

"Can you take me to Cherry Hill orphanage at break today?"

"Uh, sure?" Gilan rubbed the last of the suds from his eyes.

"Thank you," I sighed in relief.

Gilan smiled warmly. "So, watcha wearing today?"

I laughed. "Is something wrong with my current attire?"

Gilan smiled mischievously and pushed me against the wall. I shuddered from the chill. "Oh no. I might actually enjoy work if you did that. And Halt wouldn't want that."

"Halt will live," I pushed my lips against Gil's. I parted his lips and slipped in my tongue. Gilan was eager to let me take the lead.

All too soon, Gil pushed me down and looked into my eyes. "We have to go soon."

I pouted but agreed. Gilan smiled and pecked me once more before jumping from the shower.

After we dried off I rummaged through the bags looking for the day's outfit, finally settling on a tight, baby blue t-shirt and black skinny capris.

Gilan looked over from buttoning his green shirt and smiled. "Well, don't you look super cute!"

I turned around in the mirror. "You think?"

"I know. Come on, work time!" Gilan grabbed my bags and started out the door. I slipped on my worn shoes and skipped after him.

**AN: I'm sorry it's a short chapter. I got inspired to write at 9pm and I have to work early tomorrow. All of my story for the next few chapters are written down. I just need to type them up. I promise the next one will come up soon. **


End file.
